Dust in the wind
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Edmund ha tenido siempre mucha facilidad para meterse en problemas -y no tanta para solucionarlos- y a Peter todos lo ven cuando lo miran. Siempre. Pero al final, solo queda polvo en el viento. Viñetas desligadas.
1. Detalles

Disclaimer: Nada que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

Nota: Estas son cinco (o seis, ya veremos, pero la sexta me está costando trabajo) viñetas sobre Edmund y Peter (no necesariamente juntos y revueltos). Las viñetas que contengan slash serán advertidas.

Lo que aparece debajo de los títulos de los capítulos son fragmentos de Dust in the Wind (valga la redundancia), de Kansas.

**Dust in the wind.**

**Detalles.**

_(All we do  
Crumbles to the ground  
though we refuse to see  
dust in the wind)_

Ha tenido siempre mucha facilidad para meterse en problemas –y no tanta para solucionarlos–; como si se tratara de una característica innata, como otra mancha de nacimiento que a diferencia de la que tiene en la muñeca, no se ve con los ojos; como un lunar más en el hombro derecho o el que completa ese triángulo obtuso de su tobillo que tanta gracia le hace a Lucy; como una de las muchas pecas que cubren sus mejillas y que nunca acaba de contar.

Sabe, pero a media voz porque le da vergüenza reconocerlo, que antes lo hacía para llamar la atención (de Peter, de Susan) y ahora ya no sabe por qué (pero lo hace lo mismo, incluso cuando no quiere hacerlo).

Antes era cuestión de un mero comentario y todos volteaban a verlo –con recelo, pero mirándolo al fin–, era cuestión de jalarle las trenzas a Lucy, o ser un poquito mordaz y ya tenía a Peter con su mirada predilecta clavadita en él.

(Es casi un espectáculo, porque conlleva la completa coordinación de todo el rostro, pues se curvan los labios, se dilatan apenas las aletas de la nariz, frunce el ceño para que sus cejas se junten un poquito y lo mira con esa dureza que es como si tuviera que apretar los puños para no golpearlo. –Los aprieta cuando hay gente viendo–.)

Y le gustaba –le encantaba– que Peter lo observara, que lo tuviera en cuenta, que todos recordaran que él seguía allí a pesar de que usualmente no lo vieran.

Tal vez, si estuviera de buen humor, Edmund reconocería –jamás en voz alta– que le gustaba figurar para Peter.  
Pero lo envidiaba. Estaba completamente resentido con él porque siempre quería ocupar el lugar del líder, era un mandón sin remedio, y eso a Edmund lo alteraba porque ¿cuántos años más que él tenía Peter?  
Siempre jugando a ser el padre de todos ellos.

A Peter la gente lo veía cuando lo miraba. Siempre.

(Ahora no ha cambiado). Edmund sabe que cuando salga de la enfermería, Peter estará mirando el suelo con las manos bien enfundadas en el bolsillo y el gesto duro que dice _eres un estúpido _y que a veces duele más que esos derechazos luego de una discusión que aterrizan en su mejilla y luego pican durante días, se endurecen y se amoratan.

_El idiota es otro_, se dice Edmund y toma de mala gana su mochila y la arrastra hasta la salida. La enfermera le sonríe como hace siempre y dice algo que suena a _espero que no nos veamos en un buen tiempo, Edmund, _y que posiblemente sea exactamente eso, porque es lo que dice siempre (ambos saben que se volverán a ver pronto y cuando lo vea entrar, ella le dirá con especial dulzura _¡otra vez tú aquí!_).  
Él le sonreiría de buena gana, porque ella _lo entiende, _pero tiene el labio partido y le duele.

Efectivamente allí está Peter, recargado sobre la pared, contando las baldosas sin emitir sonido (Edmund cree que las cuenta porque eso es lo que él mismo hace cuando tiene que esperar afuera, y le gusta pensar que él y Peter tienen en común algo más que el apellido).

– ¿Sostienes la pared para que no se caiga? –pregunta Edmund con sorna, porque su situación no se puede empeorar.

Peter emite un sonido gutural y lo fulmina con la mirada. No le exige explicaciones, no las pretende siquiera, porque sabe la respuesta. Eso no le alcanza. No le alcanzan los _no fue mi culpa _que Edmund le ofrece semana tras semana, no le alcanzan sus muecas y no tolera su desdén, su intento de demostrar que puede ir de cabeza contra el mundo si se le antoja.

–Un día de estos acabarás mal, Edmund. –le avisa, por si no se ha dado cuenta (no parece haberse dado cuenta, de hecho).

Edmund se caga en eso, y en todo, ya que estamos. Porque quiere desempeñar bien ese papel que le asignan, el del niño problemático, el adolescente en crisis (se caga en eso también) que le queda como traje hecho a medida.

Ahí está papá-Peter, ocupándose del descarriado de la familia, tratándolo como se trata a los rebeldes, con frialdad y toda esa superioridad que los caracterizan a él y a la tonta de Susan, porque claro, ellos lo saben y lo pueden todo.

– ¿Qué fue esta vez? –pregunta finalmente con desinterés, el malhumor se le escapa entre palabras.

–Nada. –gruñe Edmund de mala gana, porque no va a admitir que se enfrentó al idiota de Stevenson por haberse metido con las faldas de sus hermanas. (Eso sería muy noble para el infeliz de Edmund.) –Me suspendieron. Por lo que resta de la semana. –susurra, pateando una piedrita gris a través de la acera.

Peter resopla con evidente disgusto y lo mira de soslayo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tiene sujeto por el cuello de la camisa y lo mira con bronca.

–Eres un idiota, Edmund. –gruñe entre dientes.

Sí, quizás tenga razón.

– ¡No fue mi culpa!

–Claro, olvidaba que nunca es tu culpa.

–El idiota quizás sea otro. –dice en voz alta. Bien alta, para que lo escuche, para que se entere. Y se aferra a las manos de su hermano que aprietan y arrugan su camisa.

–Si tienes un jodido problema vienes y lo hablas conmigo. –dice. Edmund sabe que quizás intentó decir _Ed, si tienes un problema, puedes hablarlo conmigo, _pero Peter no se da cuenta de esas cosas.  
Jamás se ha fijado mucho en los detalles. No en esos.

…

Peter los va a mirar muy feo si llegan hasta acá y no dejan reviews. (Y peor, se le sube a la cabeza y los castiga a todos).

Y me acabo de cortar el dedo :S (por si a alguien le interesa, que se que no, pero igual, estaba lavando y se me cayó lo que lavaba y no sé, creo que lo quise agarrar). Anyway, no sufran, tengo escritos los otros capítulos (ese era el punto, lo anterior es irse por las ramas antes de empezar el punto), y si todo va bien, voy a subir el segundo el viernes por la noche.


	2. Añoranza

Disclaimer: Nada que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

Bueno, es viernes y lo prometido es deuda.

**Añoranza.**

_(I close my eyes  
Only for a moment and the moment's gone)_

Edmund se sonríe a sí mismo y se adelanta a todo eso que está por venir, que él _ve _y presiente. Van a invertir papeles.

Un ropero los acaba de escupir como si fueran mugre, o peor, abrigos de la temporada pasada y todo aquello que acaba de suceder, que _sucedió_ (no puede no haber sucedido) se acaba de perder. Narnia es ahora polvo en el viento, y aunque quizás Edmund no sea el primero en reaccionar y ponerse en pie, sabe que no va a volver. No allí, no ahora.

Él lo supo desde el primer momento, desde que se miró las manos pequeñas y frunció el ceño (gesto que lo haría parecer más niño); supo que acababan de perder todos _esos_ años. Y por sobretodo, no sin cierta satisfacción, supo que el Sumo Monarca estaba convertido de nuevo en un niño. En ese niño incrédulo que maldecía con palabras mudas y miradas que no ven más allá del dibujito que hacen dos manchas sobre la madera.

Siempre lo supo: a Peter le pesa el mundo desde que Finchley no es Narnia, desde que regresó a ser ese niño que es niño y no es rey (porque los niños no son reyes, en Inglaterra al menos).

–Oh, cállate Edmund. –le dice entre dientes una tarde.

–Claro Gran Rey, oh, Sumo Monarca Peter. –se burló a consciencia. Y le vio los ojos brillantes por un momento. Oh, Aslan, cómo le pesa a Peter el vacío, la ausencia de su espada. Y sonríe, porque lo entiende y porque la nueva actitud de Peter le hace sentirse mayor.

–Dilo de nuevo. –dice Peter, ahora lo mira cuando habla (_vaya, el Gran Rey se ha tomado la molestia de mirar a su hermano el niño insignificante…)_ –Dilo otra vez.

Edmund se sonríe.

–Eres un idiota. –dice lentamente, disfrutando de la cara de su hermano, de su fruncir el ceño.

Peter relaja los hombros y le da la espalda con su aire taciturno de todos los días después de la escuela, todavía trae su uniforme puesto. El bordó siempre le ha quedado mal, pero la camisa sobresaliendo desarreglada de manera informal, que además está arrugada y llena de polvo, a Edmund le gusta. Ese es el nuevo Peter, y casi le queda bien (pero a Edmund siempre le ha quedado mejor a él, porque _nació para ello_).

–Lo lamento, Pete, no serás el primer rey idiota de la historia. Otros te han quitado el privilegio –le dice al final, jugando con el botón del puño de su camisa que está a punto de desprenderse de la tela y rodar por el suelo (de hecho, acaba de suceder). –Pero sí fuiste el primer rey idiota de Narnia.

Peter continúa allí, sentado de cualquier manera sobre la silla de su escritorio, haciendo alguna de esas tareas de la escuela que ahora ya no entrega, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, y da lo mismo en realidad. Y de pronto se ríe.  
Edmund que ya se había resignado a buscar el botón, levanta la cabeza.

Peter estallando en carcajadas es algo digno de verse, porque cuando se tienta es como si se ahogara y debe sujetarse con fuerza las costillas (que pronto le dolerán y le rogará al aire que su risa cese porque _duele, basta, por favor_) mientras los ojos se le dilatan y algunas lágrimas ruedan desde sus ojos (el normal y el que está morado) hasta sus mejillas.

La risa de Peter es contagiosa y Edmund, que no le encuentra la gracia pero está orgulloso ya que es su comentario el que ha despertado a ese Peter Rey de Narnia, ríe también.  
Y todo es como solía ser. Son dos reyes que ríen.

Finchley jamás fue Cair Paravel ni mucho menos, pero fue en ese momento cuando más lo pareció, cuando Peter pudo jurar que el candil de la habitación era un sol de medio día, y que podía oír las olas rompiendo contra las rocas y respirar la sal del mar, abrazarse con fuerza al olor natural de Narnia, a sus bosques con todas y cada una de las hojas que danzan, al agua de todos los ríos y mares, a la tierra (la seca, la húmeda, la que no está ni seca ni húmeda) y luego ser de nuevo dos niños que ríen en el Finchley gris de los lunes.

…

El próximo capítulo es, a mi parecer, el mejor de todos (por lo menos el que más me gusta).

Si llegan hasta acá y no dejan reviews, Peter nunca jamás regresará a Narnia. xDD

Besotes a todos :)


	3. Juegos

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío (y de aquello tampoco).

Advertencia: ¿Insinuación? Muuuy ligera.

**Juegos.**

_(All they are is dust in the wind  
same old song  
just a drop of water in an endless sea)  
_

– ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Ed? –pregunta Peter.  
Tiene mil trescientos años y es el muchacho más joven que Edmund conoce. Cuando es en Narnia Peter sintetiza la juventud.

Blande su espada como si fuera un juguete y ríe bajo el sol como un crío. Sus ropas están rasgadas y sucias, y no le importa. Nada le importa.

–Rey Edmund para ti. –responde su hermano, frenándole la estocada con rapidez y haciendo una mueca nada humilde.

Se corren y se esconden, protegiéndose tras los manzanos, que parecen reír y disfrutar de sus juegos infantiles también, y como son traviesos y tramposos dejan caer manzanas rojas y brillantes por doquier (incluso una le ha golpeado a Edmund en la cabeza).

Y cuando la espada de Peter resbala de sus manos cortando el aire con su caída veloz, Peter cae también hacia atrás, sobre la hierba húmeda a causa del rocío de la madrugada. Edmund lo mira con superioridad y lo apunta con su espada.

–Ruégale al noble Rey Edmund, el Justo que te perdone la vida, Peter _el Magnífico_. –le ordena.

Todo hubiera sido muy solemne si no hubiera estado todo enchastrado con barro o si no tuviera el cabello revuelto; si sus mejillas no hubieran estado tan encendidas o si sus ojos pudieran ocultar ese brillo pícaro y travieso que los ilumina.

–Oh, Rey Edmund…Muerde el polvo. –se burla Peter, y se arrastra por la hierba hasta ponerse en pie y echa a correr, _como todo temerario que se precie_.

– ¡Oye! –protesta su hermano, pero no pierde el tiempo y lo persigue sorteando todos los manzanos que alzan sus raíces para tenderle zancadillas, esquivando ramas desubicadas que intentan sujetarlo por la cintura y protegiendo su rostro de las _feroces _hojas narnianas.

Y lo alcanza, claro que lo alcanza. Solo que Peter lo espera medio sumergido en el mar y se burla de él a la distancia (siempre ha sido mejor nadador que él en Finchley).  
Edmund se quita el calzado y deja que la arena húmeda se meta entre los dedos de los pies y se permite por un momento sentir la sensación refrescante y _rasposa_; deja su espada sin funda a un lado y se remanga el pantalón y las mangas de su camisa antes de correr y saltar las olas que lamen la costa llena de arena blanca.

Y cuando llega junto a Peter está preparado para otra lucha difícil donde todo es agua y un par de piernas que se enredan a las suyas y la mano de Peter sobre su cabeza.

–Le aconsejo a su majestad que aproveche su último respiro. –bromea, y sin más ejerce presión sobre su mano y la cabeza de Edmund se sumerge bajo el agua salada y celeste de Narnia.

Edmund le sujeta los testículos y aprieta, y Peter se ve forzado a soltarlo y gime audiblemente, porque le ha dolido (_no porque se sintiera bien_); pero antes de poder vengarse, Edmund ya ha echado a correr hasta la orilla. La ropa le pesa y siente en sus labios el sabor de la sal que le produce una sed terrible.

Ignoran la espada de Edmund y se persiguen por el resto de la tarde. Sólo se detienen un rato a comer manzanas antes de continuar jugando hasta que se ponga el sol (luego por las noches se vengan el uno del otro: Edmund esconde toda la ropa interior de Peter y Peter para fastidiar se pone la de Edmund (_claro, como la tienes chiquita, mi ropa te entra. / ¿Ahora admites que usas calzones pequeños?)_, Peter cambia el contenido de la pasta dental de Edmund. Edmund tiñe las camisas de Peter. Peter…y así toda la noche. Todas las noches).

Nunca podrían cansarse de las mejores épocas de sus vidas, como si hubieran nacido para eso y sólo estuvieran proyectando la misma película una y otra vez, jugando los mismos papeles todo el tiempo, todos los días.  
Algún día va a terminar y ambos lo saben, por eso se apuran a disfrutarlo.  
Algún día eso va a terminar.

…


	4. Travesuras

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, ni nada de lo que puedan reconocer, eso ya lo saben.

Nota: Estoy muy vaga, así que si alguien de aquí está esperando otra actualización mía, lo siento, estoy de verdad, muy vaga.

Advertencia: Incesto.

**Travesuras.**

_(Now don't hang on  
Nothing last forever  
but earth and sky)_

_  
_–Somos reyes y podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana. Por eso somos. –dice Edmund, con ambas piernas en los costados de Peter y ambas manos junto a su pecho.

Peter arquea una ceja y lo mira interesado.

– ¿Somos qué?

–Reyes, tonto.

Edmund se cansa pronto de la cháchara y de las preguntas tontas de Peter (que le ha pegado mal el sueño) y lo besa con furia, presionando sus labios y los ajenos que saben a jugo de manzana y a menta. A Edmund nunca le ha gustado la menta.  
Como cuando en los jardines, todo es una guerra de nuevo, un juego, una competencia amistosa llena de trampa donde ambas lenguas luchan una contra la otra.

Edmund le muerde el labio inferior a Peter y succiona despacito. Le da gracia la situación en sí y está a punto de echarse a reír (y echarlo a perder) cuando las manos de Peter se enredan en su cabello, descubren su espalda y la recorre, arañando con maña la piel tersa y que sabe blanca ya de memoria.

Sólo es un juego más, otro del que no se aburren. Consiste en meterse mano y lograr que el otro disfrute más que uno para así poder mofarse luego. Dejar chupones y arañazos suma puntos.  
El verdadero reto consiste en estar bien atento al final para poder restar (al primero que se corra se le descuentan veinte puntos) y sumar el total de los puntos para determinar el ganador.  
(Nunca ha ganado ninguno pero ambos se atribuyen solos las victorias).  
Lo que es muy difícil es que ambos estén de acuerdo sobre el ganador (nunca ha sucedido).

Por la mañana todo vuelve a la normalidad, cada uno a su cama y ninguno recuerda claramente cómo ha acabado la cosa. No es que tenga importancia.

Esa mañana, Edmund ha despertado solo en la habitación; Peter ha dejado las cortinas corridas (con seguridad que ha sido apropósito) y el sol le da en la cara.

Se toma un minuto para sí mismo antes de levantarse e ir a buscar manzanas al jardín mientras planea la próxima broma, preparado para recomenzar otra vez eso de todos los días; quizás Lucy se anime a jugar con ellos hoy y quizás Susan los regañe por sus maneras bruscas como siempre.  
Da igual, ninguno la escucha (nunca).

…

Cortito.

Si querés (bueno, che, soy argentina y me aburrí del castellano neutro) que Edmund le gane a Peter, dejá un review :)

Y si querés que Peter le gane a Edmund, también dejá un review.  
xD

ashie. (si, tan vaga que ya ni con mayúsculas escribo, qué rebelde que soy :S)


	5. Viajes

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

El último :)

**Viajes.  
**_  
(Its slips away  
and all your money  
won't another minute buy)_

Cuando uno emprende un viaje lo hace lleno de expectativas.  
Puede uno desear el viaje, o no. Pero siempre se espera algo de ese viaje (incluso de los que se realizan cuando uno no sabe que está viajando).

Un paseo en auto, una caminata a la tarde, dar una vuelta por el colegio, ir al mercado en bicicleta. Todos son viajes.

No hay lugar más significativo para los viajes y sus viajantes que una estación de tren.  
Pero las estaciones de trenes, así como los puertos marítimos o los aeropuertos, no significan siempre el comienzo de los viajes, también representan los finales. Son despedidas y reencuentros.

Cuando el viaje acaba, uno puede estar cansado y de malhumor o mirar a sus hermanos como quien ha recorrido un gran camino y fingir que acepta que ha acabado. Ese que finge, sonríe, porque tiene la obligación moral de sonreír.

Edmund no se lo traga, porque siente esa añoranza que jala desde su garganta hacia abajo (aunque no hayan pasado cinco minutos desde que regresaron, extraña respirar sal, las manzanas rojas, las hojas que caen de los árboles y el cielo siempre despejado de Narnia).

Mira a Peter pero no dice nada, porque no se le dan bien esas cursilerías de consolar gente.  
No sabría que decir, pero si dijera algo (es cuestión de vencer la vergüenza y comprobar primero que su voz se oiga mínimamente normal) diría algo así como "_lo siento"._

(Ya se ha dicho que no se le da bien).

–Se ha acabado. –dice Peter –No habrá una tercera vez para mí.

–No me interesa regresar entonces. –dice Edmund, pensando en qué haría él con Lucy solos en Narnia.

Peter sonríe.

–Siempre has sido un tonto importante. –comenta. –Fue fantástico, pero supongo que tenía que acabar. –continúa.

Edmund no dice nada y Peter se recarga mejor en la butaca de cuero del tren.

Nunca más será rey, nunca más podrá bañarse en el mar con el sol de las diez de la mañana sobre su cabeza y oír a Susan gritando a lo lejos _te vas a insolar, mójate la cabeza_.  
Nunca más a los banquetes, nunca más a los bailes de los faunos junto a los fogones por las noches, nunca más a la sonrisa de Lucy cuando le alcanza esa manzana bien roja, que es la manzana más alta del árbol.

Hace una mueca y voltea a ver por la ventana, porque está muy concentrado en sus nunca más y no quiere que Edmund lo mire.

Polvo en el viento. Eso hay detrás del cristal de la ventanilla que tiene unos cuantos deditos marcados.  
Sonríe de lado.

Eso es Narnia, el polvo en el viento.

_Dust in the wind.  
All we are is dust in the wind.  
Dust in the wind.  
Everything is dust in the wind._


End file.
